Dame Sake y te doy
by anni fer
Summary: Todo por ser Celosa... necesito Sake para darme confianza... aqui voy. HitsuMatsu! Lemmon


Trataré de hacer un Lemmon decente espero les guste :B 

&

o

&

o

- _Ven... no es bueno que estés así... yo te entiendo pero trata de no descontrolarte así nuevamente ¿entendiste? _–dijo serio el capitán Hitsugaya, quien estaba de pie.

- _Pero si no fui yooooooooo_ –dijo alegando una muy sonrojada Matsumoto por los efectos del alcohol. Su Taichou había crecido. La había ayudado, la había salvado y la había enamorado.

-_ Entiendo...no fuiste tu¿fue el sake?, fue Renji acaso?_ –dijo Hitsugaya deduciendo las típicas respuestas que su Fukutaichou le daba siempre.

- _fue para darme mas confianza... fue mi decisión_ -dijo en un susurro casi ineludible Matsumoto, quien tenia su mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales se afirmaban en el escritorio que tenia en frente.

-_ Darte...confianza?... pero si tu ya tienes confianza_ –dijo medio sonriendo Hitsugaya. Su novia si que decía cosas extrañas. El le miró extrañado, al ver como Matsumoto se paraba y se paraba frente a su Taichou.

- _Confianza...para...atreverme..._-dijo Matsumoto, en un tono seductor y acompañada del movimiento de sus traviesas manos por el cuello de Toshiro. Con su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla del hombre y subiendo de puntitas alcanzaba los labios de Hitsugaya. – _Por que quiero... Ha-cEr-lO con mi amado_! –dijo terminando su oración canturreó y habló demasiado sexy según Hitsugaya. Él sintió como un calor se apoderaba de toda su cara completa.

- _hihihi...mi Taichou esta rojo_ –dijo alegre la sonrojada Matsumoto quien besaba el cuello de Hitsugaya haciendo que este se estremeciese. – no podrás aguantar por mu- Matsumoto no pudo seguir hablando por que unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos y la besaban con pasión.

Con torpeza Matsumoto se sentó en el escritorio, para esto tubo que botar los papeles que en este habían y atrajo a Hitsugaya, quien aún la besaba sin romper el beso.

Ella rodeo la pelvis de el con sus piernas.

Ella se sentía segura, la verdad es que llevaban un tiempo ya de relación, y él había estado para ella en esos momentos donde se necesitaba alguien con quien llorar y a quien proteger. Matsumoto podía declarar en esos momentos que estaba locamente enamorada de su Taichou. De su forma de ser, de sus manos ásperas cuando la tocaban, de su forma de besar, de su torpeza al tratar de arreglar las cosas. Ella lo amaba, pero sentía dudas.

Hitsugaya estaba embobado besando a su Fukutaichou cuando siente, que su mano que estaba en la mejilla de la rubia comienza a humedecerse.

_- Rangiku!?_ –dijo cortando el beso, preocupado Hitsugaya. Ella lloraba; se veía tan tierna, ya que aún le sonreía y tenia sus mejillas con un leve tinte carmesí mas las lagrimas no paraban de caer. Ella delicadamente llevó una de sus manos a su cara para limpiarse.

Y fue ahí donde encontró la mano de su Taichou. Él la miro serio, y tomo la mano de la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos y la acerco hacia él.

- _Que pasa...? no llores...-_dijo en un tono de consuelo. El cual hizo llorar aún más a Matsumoto.- _tu sabes que podes contar conmigo...- _dijo mientras besaba los lugares de la cara de la muchacha donde habían lagrimas.

_- me falto sake...no me atreví por completo...-_dijo sonriendo Matsumoto. – _necesito...necesito que me aclares algo_- dijo por fin Matsumoto, ya quebrándose sin poder seguir con esa sonrisa y volviendo a llorar.

Hitsugaya le miró extrañado, y le hizo un gesto que ella entendió que si podía hablarle.

- _Me Quieres?_ –dijo directa Matsumoto, mirándole como si de eso dependiera su vida. Hitsugaya se sorprendió. Habían vivido tantas cosas. Y aún así aquella rubia que le volvía loco y que sin ella no sabría que hacer se preguntaba eso.

- _y aún me preguntas eso... a estas alturas_-dijo Hitsugaya, quien pego la frente de aquella mujer con la de él.- _a estas alturas, deberías saber que tu eres la única, que me hace sentir así _–dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Matsumoto y la posicionaba sobre el pecho de él, donde pudiera escuchar los latidos cada vez mas rápidos del corazón del muchacho.

Matsumoto se sonrojó, pero esta vez por efectos de la emoción que sentía. Miró fijo a su Taichou y añadió.

- _Quiero una prueba... –_dijo Matsumoto sonrojándose, y subiendo sus brazos al cuello de su Taichou y atrayéndolo hacia ella con sus piernas. Ella era mayor que él. Él era el niño genio y el antes pequeño capitán.

Ahora... su Capitán. Y todo un hombre.

Y ese hombre...había por fin, captado la indirectas de esta mujer.

- _Para esto querías mas sake?...no sabes cuanto me regañaba mi cabeza pensando en que no debía pensar en llegar a esto contigo, y ahora eres tu quien me pide que lo hagamos..Quiero hacerlo. para demostrarte que te amo, y para que sepas que tu eres la única por al cual yo delirio y siento este deseo. - _ dijo Hitsugaya quien beso con pasión a Matsumoto y se inclino hacia ella.

La mujer se sorprendió y a la vez excito por la reacción de su Taichou.

Las manos de su Taichou la recorrían por todas partes, la hacían sentir de mil y una manera diferente, le hacían reaccionar con una sensación tan exquisita.

Sus ropas fueron cayendo una por una.

Primero quedaron ambos sin nada que les cubriera de la cintura para arriba, dando libertad a Matsumoto para besar el pecho de aquel hombre mientras este le besaba el cuello y mas abajo.

Los gemidos escapaban de las bocas de ambos.

Poco a poco quedaron los trajes de shinigamis lo cuales vestían, en el suelo.

Y sintiendo ya bastante incomodo el estar a punto de un acto donde ambos se demostraban su amor y deseo.

El escritorio... era incomodo.

Hitsugaya tomo por las caderas a Matsumoto y junto sus pelvis, haciendo estremecer a la mujer.

El contacto entre ambos le hacia reaccionar inmediatamente.

Hitsugaya besaba a Matsumoto desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen, sin dejar de lado los senos de esta, haciendo que la rubia reaccionara y arqueara su espalda al sentir el contacto de los labios de él con su piel.

Terminaron en el sillón.

Quien sabe como pero ahí terminaron

Y era mas cómodo que el escritorio.

_- Te amo aún más de lo que te deseo...no lo olvides...-_dijo Hitsugaya en el momento donde comenzaba a penetrar a su amada.

Ella se sonrojo notablemente, por las emociones que su Taichou hacia en ella. Agradecía que con el pasar del tiempo su relación creciera, y que él también.

Matsumoto se aferró rodeando con sus piernas la pelvis de él, rasguñaba la espalda de él en los momentos donde el entrar se hacía mas difícil.

Pero el dolor era calmado por los deliciosos y tiernos besos que el le daba. Además de que él jugaba con lo pezones de ella haciéndola en esos momentos. Entrar al paraíso.

- _Entró...-_susurro Hitsugaya quien mordió seductoramente la oreja de la mujer.

Los movimientos de cada uno se formaron uno, y el ritmo iba casa vez mas rápido. Los gemidos que ella daba lo excitaban tanto. Y los gemidos que el daba la excitaban aún mas.

Las embestidas que el proporcionaba eran dolorosas en un principio, pero luego se hacían mas placenteras y menos dolorosas, al compás de sus cuerpos se fueron fundiendo el uno con el otro.

Cuando ya estaba por acabar y Matsumoto iba a conseguir ya su 3er orgasmo proporcionado por su Taichou. Decidió cambiar un poco.

Se volteó quedando ella arriba de él. La penetración era ahora un acto de absoluto placer para ambos.

Ella se movía al compás de él. Ella besaba su torso, su cuello, su boca. Sintiendo como el solo hecho de tocarle le hacia reaccionar.

Hitsugaya tubo en ese momento su 2do orgasmo y Matsumoto lo sintió.

Estaban ya cansados. Ella sin fuerzas se recostó sobre el abdomen bien formado de Toshiro. Y beso su pecho. Hitsugaya se excito al sentir el contacto de los labios de ella en su pecho, y mas cuando ella a posta movía sus senos circularmente haciendo que él la abrazara posesivamente y la acercara a él.

Sorpresivamente el la beso y luego, cuando se separaban lentamente la miró a los ojos.

- _Que no se te ocurra hacer esto con alguien más...-_dijo Hitsugaya de una manera posesiva mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la rubia cabellera de la muchacha.

- _Créeme que no lo disfrutaría tanto.. y tu también prométemelo_. –dijo Matsumoto, mientras se acomodaba dejando sus piernas alrededor de las de Hitsugaya y se levantaba para mirarle a los ojos.

Hitsugaya le miró con una ceja levantada y exclamó

- _Lo prometo... y ya que tu empezaste, te lo demostrare_ –dijo Hitsugaya dando vuelta y dejando a Matsumoto bajo él.

- _Pero estoy cansadaaaaaaa!_ –lloriqueo Matsumoto.

- _No me importa... te demostrare que te amo, y que yo soy el mejor...-_dijo Hitsugaya mientras reía y le hacia cosquillas y besaba el cuerpo de su Matsumoto.

Así estuvieron, hasta que en realidad terminaron agotados de eso.

Pero las cosas se habían aclarado. Y él sabia que ahora ella no dudaría. Pero si dudaba era mejor, así el tendría que volver a demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Definitivamente le sacaría mas celos.

Ya que todo aquello, había comenzado por celos.

Celos hacia las demás mujeres. Todas ellas que no lo vieron cuando era bajito, pero que lo veían cuando estaba grande.

En cambio su Matsumoto siempre estuvo con él. Y tubo que esperarle... meses, años. Sólo para que el se diera cuenta de que su felicidad. Estaba al lado de él.

- _Te amo Ran-chan...-_dijo mientras la abrazaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

- _Yo también Shiro-kun...yo también_ –dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa en su cara, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

_**o**_

_**&**_

_**o**_

_**&**_

_**.Fin.**_

_**o**_

_**&**_

_**o**_

_**&**_

__

_**Reviews:B Pleaseee **_

_**Amo esta pareja - **_


End file.
